


Defense Mechanisms

by mayoho



Series: Community Drabbles [6]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode: s06e07 Advanced Safety Features, Gen, Jeff Winger has been kind of mean this season, emotionally constipated friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff Winger wants to destroy people, because it has to be easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defense Mechanisms

**Author's Note:**

> I am 100 percent on board with Jeff being mean to his friends, especially if said friend is Abed (really anything to get more screen time with the two of them; I don't think they've had a plot together since season 2). I really hope we get some pay-off though. During season 3, Jeff was pretty mean to Troy, but now that Troy is gone, Abed seems to be on the receiving end of a lot of that meanness. Does this mean Jeff sees Abed as a threat now?

Sometimes, Jeff wants to hurt Abed in a way that will leave permanent emotional scars (Jeff is a man of class in the 21st century; it doesn’t really occur to him to punch Abed in the face). It’s not fair that Abed eats enough sugar to make Jeff’s teeth hurt in sympathy but is rail thin and has never had a cavity (and Jeff knows because, as much as Abed has grown up in the past two years, he still won’t see any medical professional by himself and Jeff is somehow his Dentist Buddy). It’s not fair that Abed can make Annie smile in a way that makes something cold settle in Jeff’s stomach because he knows that even though Abed is a minefield of abandonment issues, he’s better at relationships that Jeff will ever be and would make Annie happier than Jeff ever could. But mostly, it’s not fair that Abed makes this face when Jeff is mean: eyes huge, more affronted than sad. It’s not fair that really hurting Abed would hurt Jeff enough it might not matter that Annie would never speak to him again. Loving his Study Group is still the scariest thing Jeff has done.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism (and other comments) is alway welcome.


End file.
